


[podfic] Summer Freckles

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	[podfic] Summer Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summer Freckles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156861) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



Download or stream [here at box.com](https://www.box.com/s/7j9lnba1ikm4tigt19rj).

Length: 03:17 minutes


End file.
